Special Puppy Birthday
by Kaiser no yume
Summary: It's Jou's eighteenth birthday. Just what gift can Kaiba give that is good enough for his beloved puppy? (shounen-ai.. Warning, second chapter is an M rating)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Yugioh and its characters do not belong to me.

Author's Note: This is my first Yugioh story. Got the idea while looking at doujinshi pictures. It's been a while since I watched Yugioh, so apologizes if they are slightly OOC. It's slightly AU, so that contributes to it slightly also.

It was freezing outside, and Seto was about two seconds from saying to hell with it and going home. The neatly wrapped package he held in numb hands was the only reason he was still waiting around. If he didn't give it to the puppy, he would be doomed to hear complaints and whines for the rest of his life. Well, maybe not for the rest of his life, but he would still catch hell for it.

It would probably seem unthinkable. The great Seto Kaiba, waiting for someone like an obedient little dog. That thought did not sit well with him, and he shifted slightly, rising momentarily from the park bench. This shifted the package also, and in remembering it, he sat back down. He would give the damn puppy a few more seconds.

The few seconds stretched into minutes, which seemed to stretch into hours. More than once Seto would stand, look around, only to sit back down. Just where the hell was Jou at? A part of him was worried. He would never confess it, or entertain the truth that he felt worried, but he still did. What if something had happened? Jou was always getting into stupid messes because of that spiky haired brat. Or maybe...

The package slipped from his lap, landing on the ground with a soft thud. What if Jou had ditched him for his friends? None of them knew about the relationship between himself and Jou, so it would have been so easy. It was something Seto himself would do. Leave someone waiting out in the cold while he partied with his friends inside in the warmth.

The thought that Jou had ditched him caused him more discomfort than he was ready to admit to feeling. Staring down at the package, he frowned slightly, face contorting slightly in rage. To hell with it then! He kicked the package, watching as it landed a little ways away from the bench. ' I don't need this! I won't wait around like some little puppy!' he thought to himself.

Tossing one last glance-slash-glare at the package, Seto turned on his heel, stomping off. Seto Kaiba was  
no ones fool. Especially not for a fool like Jounouchi.

"Damn, he's probably gonna kill me!"

Hastily buttoning up his jacket, Jounouchi ran down the street like a madman towards the park. People seemed to sense his urgency, quickly moving out of the way, lest they get knocked out of the way by the in-a-hurry teen. The park seemed both distant and close at the same time.

It had been his fault completely. It had been his decision to go out drinking, since it seemed like the fitting thing to do on someone's eighteenth birthday. What he had not expected was passing out after a single glass of sake, and waking hours later only to discover he was late for his date.

A date. That word seemed a funny way to describe it. He doubted Seto would see it that way. The egotistical bastard probably just saw it as a meeting between master and slave, or master and puppy.

" Seto! Seto!"

Running into a green and red wrapped package stopped his incessant yelling, much to the happiness of the other people wandering the park. Especially the few couples who were in the act of doing something that should have most definitely been done in the privacy of their own homes.

Bending down, Jou picked up the package, looking over it. So it had his name on it, the little tag had his name printed out in the handwriting that he knew was most definitely Seto's. So the package was from Seto, left here on the ground. With not a Seto in sight.

Setting the present down, he continued his little look about. Still no sign of Seto. It seemed strange. Why would Seto just leave him a gift here, and not stick around to watch him open it? Or better yet, not stick around to gloat about the expensive price of the gift, or how he was the best at picking out gifts or something like that.

The present was just the right size to be tucked beneath his arm, and he did so. So began the great search for Seto. Jou was still trying to figure out what had happened. Maybe Seto had gotten pissed and just left. Though, why would he leave the package behind? If Seto was pissed at him, he doubted the teen would want him to have the present. Or maybe, Seto had been mugged? No, he doubted that. He knew very well that Seto could take care of himself.

So caught up in his own theories and thoughts, that he did not notice the familiar looking blue trench coat, or said wearer of the trench coat. That is, until he walked into them, wincing as he was knocked back on his rear. The package was wrenched loose, landing beside him, almost seeming to mock him by landing in an upright state.

"Hey, watch where the..."

"Where the hell have you been?"

The voice was most definitely Seto's. Commanding and maliciously clear. Jou would have flinched if he was not so busy pushing himself up to his feet.

"I could ask you the same thing" Jou answered back, bending down to pick up the box.

He was not expecting the kick that sent him sprawling right back on his ass. Nor was he expecting the package being wrenched from his hands. 'Well, nice to see he's in a pissy mood' he thought to himself, moving out of the way before the next kick was delivered. It seemed Seto was in a very pissed mood.

" Look, I just overslept. What's wrong with you?"

So he and Seto had a little love/hate relationship. Not really boyfriends, they were just a margin more than friends. It mostly had something to do with the fact that Seto really cared for his brother, just like he cared for his sister, and somehow some mutual understanding had been born. They shared words, hidden glances, spent time together, but never really considered each other more than just a casual acquintance. Yet there was /something/ there that just seemed to scream for something more. Jou just figured it was sexual tension that most definitely would never get fulfilled. He could stand being with Seto, but the thought of screwing him (or being screwed for that matter) made him feel sick.

Seto was quiet, still holding the package. He looked at it now like it was something that might suddenly attack him. What ever he was feeling, was obviously strong, since he thrust the package back out at Jou, mumbling "Take it." It was confusing, it was annoying, and Seto wished his stomach would stop churning so that he could think.

Just why was he angry? Was it because he hated being cold? Or was it because the thought of being dismissed by Jou saddened him, and he hated feeling that way. Maybe it was a combination of both. All he knew was that Jou was here now and he was supposed to be feeling better but he wasn't. So it was only natural that he want to beat the hell out of Jou, to make him feel a small glimmer of what he was feeling.

"What ever" Seto muttered, "There's your birthday gift. Happy birthday."

He turned, with every intention of leaving, only to be stopped by Jou. The grin on the teen's face angered Seto, and he was about to lash out again before he found both his wrist being gripped and held in place. It was a hold he could have broke out of easily, though he was curious as to what Jou would do.

" You should learn to stop pretending to be emotionless. It's not a very cool trait, you know that Kaiba?" Jou said, the grin seeming to grow wider.

Despite what people though, Jou was no push over. He allowed Seto to get away with some things, but only what he allowed. He was more than capable of making Seto his own little puppy, should he feel the need to do so.

Jou leaned in closer, holding Seto's wrist tighter when he tried to move back. It was still his birthday, and this meeting would go the way he wanted it to. Whispering for Seto to 'play nice', he pressed his lips against Seto's forehead. It was amusing, the feel of Seto tensing and pulling away at such a small gesture.

" What's wrong, you're acting like you never been kissed before" Jou murmured, before moving to press his lips against Seto's cheeks.

Seto remained tensed, shivering slightly as Jou's lips dragged slowly down over his cheek, teeth lightly nipping at his skin. Just what the hell was Jou doing? In the few months they had been "together", this was the first time either of them had done something like this. It was very unexpected, especially since Jou was the one playing aggressor.

" I have been kissed before. I just don't like getting kissed by dogs" Seto said, glaring at him.

When Jou bit hard into his neck, he cried out, moving to once again break free from Jou's hold. It would have been an easy task, had Jou not been staring at him like that. Those intense blue eyes boring into his own, seeming to hold him in a trance. It was strange to see the normally goof ball Jou looking so serious.

"Then I guess you better pray I don't have rabies" Jou said.

Before Seto knew it, he was being dragged further into the dark depths of the park. He recognized the area. The secret place in the park where lovers came after dark. He could make out joined shapes on benches, and up against the wall of the rest area. The soft moans that filled the air, accompanied by the music of whimpers and soft pleas.

" Let me go" Seto finally said, his voice not as commanding and strong as usual. Jou's bizarre behavior worried him, and even though he would never admit it, he was worried, even a little scared.

With a mysterious little smile on Jou's face, he turned to look back at his companion. The seriousness from earlier was gone, replaced by the same goofy look that was simply 'Jou'.

" Aw come on, this is the quickest way out of the park. I wanna get home and see what you got me" Jou said, once again walking off, Seto reluctantly following behind him.

Seto could not understand just what it was that made him follow Jou home. There was a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, and even the little hairs on the back of his neck was standing on end. Yet, there was a curious streak in him that was screaming for him to follow. To find out just what was in store for him. And find out he soon would.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Yugioh and its characters don't belong to me. I'm just borrowing them.

Come tomorrow, they would both blame it on the sake.

Stumbling, Seto cursed as he tripped over the coffee table. Rather than smashing his head on the carpeted floor beneath him, he continued to stumble back onto the couch. The relief was short lived however, finding himself with a completely new problem. A problem by the name of Jou. A very drunk and horny Jou.

Just as drunk as Jou, if not more, Seto was still cursed with a functioning mind. A mind that was screaming at him to run away, to get up and get as far away as he could. Yet the drunken cloud that was settled over his mind told him to lay back and relax, to enjoy the attention he was getting. Attention in the form of a blond tugging his already loose pants further down his legs.

" Damn pants" Jou mumbled, giving a little triumphant yell when he finally managed to wrestle the pants off, tossing them off to some uncared for corner.

So this was how the plan was supposed to be? He and Jou would have sex, and then what ever happened next could be worried about in the morning. To Jou and Seto's alcohol-laden minds, it seemed like a good plan. Except for a few minor details.

" Jou... Jou, wait a minute!" Seto mumbled as Jou's hands pushed at his shirt, which caused him to be silent for a few minutes as it was also thrown into the growing pile of clothes. "This is wrong..."

Hovering over Seto's boxers, with every intention to pull them off, Jou blinked in confusion. Wrong? What was wrong about this? They were seeing each other. It was his birthday and he was currently in the process of unwrapping his 'gift'. So just what was wrong?

" I should be on top" Seto said simply.

Jou continued to stare stupidly, it taking his brain a few minutes to process what had just been said. When it finally did, he burst out into laughter. This of course did not please Seto, who narrowed his eyes so hard in a glare that it almost looked like his eyes were closed.

"Say's who?" Jou asked, settling back some. This seemed an interesting enough conversation to wait a while for.

Seto looked almost nervous, and if Jou stretched it a little, he almost seemed embarrassed. "Well... Well everyone!"

"Just who is everyone? Nobody knows about us."

Well Jou had a point there. Their relationship was a secret, but still that was not the point. If he said that he should be on top, then by his last name he should be on top! Seeming intent on proving this point, the two wrestled for a bit, managing to fall off the couch and end up under the table. Jou was still on top in the end, and was enjoying this little 'game' quite a bit.

" Do you even know how guys have sex Seto?" Jou asked.

Their faces were so close, lips inches apart from each other. With the way Jou's body was pressing against his, Seto was almost ready to forgive and forget. He would have probably given in too, had he not seen the smug smirk on Jou's face after asking that question.

" Of course I do!" Seto practically snarled. When asked to explain, he found himself stuck between a rock and a hard place. "Well... They... It's really simple..."

" Heh. Tell the truth, you don't know. Do you Kaiba?" Jou asked, that smirk still on his face.

'Goddamn bastard, that's my smirk he's copying!' Seto thought as he continued to glare up at Jou. " No, I don't know! You happy now! What kind of pervert would search for that kind of information anyway!"

"Well, you tell me how they have sex then?" Seto practically demanded.

The smirk disappeared from Jou's face, and it was his turn to look confused. His face reddened, and he simply avoided eye contact with Seto. It was easier this way.

" I don't know either" he grumbled under his breath.

"What was that? I didn't hear you, bark louder puppy"

" I said I don't know either!" Jou finally yelled, eyes narrowing at the smirk on Seto's face.

That smirk lasted only a few minutes though, as Seto's body began to react to the skin-to-skin contact, growing hard in places that just moments ago had been soft. Jou was having pretty much the same reaction also. Which only further served to confuse and irritate, since neither knew what to do.

"What kind of idiot tries to have sex when he knows nothing about it?" Seto complained.

He finally managed to push Jou off of him, pulling himself back onto the couch. His erection was beginning to grow uncomfortable, and from the look on Jou's face, the other was beginning to feel discomfort as well. With a 'hell with it' attitude, he began to touch himself. Hell, if Jou didn't know what to do, then he would just have to do it solo.

" Wait, don't touch it!"

From the sudden and loud way Jou said it, Seto jumped like someone had just walked in. His heart was still racing, and the sofa pillow he was using to hide his erection was not helping. He glanced down at Jou, moving over as the other climbed unto the couch beside him.

"Why should I wait? You don't know what to do, and I am not going to catch blue balls because"

Seto's mini rant was cut short by Jou's lips pressing against his. The kiss was sloppy, Jou was not the best kisser in the world, though neither was Seto.

" I know what to do now" Jou said.

The sofa pillow was thrown to the floor, Seto pushed back onto his back against the arm of the sofa. For one moment his mind cleared, and it screamed at him to assume his position on the top. It would be humiliating, for the master to be shagged by the dog. Or in Jou's case, the puppy. Yet, it felt good, and Jou's fingers felt good as they caressed his skin, stroking lightly at his erection. Jou seemed to know what he was doing, so why not let the puppy take control for a little while?

The feeling of naked skin pressed against naked skin sent shivers down the boy's spines. Their kisses were sloppy, yet as they continued, practice did prove to make perfect. Jou was practically devouring Seto's mouth, the alcohol in his body giving him the confidence to top the seemingly unstoppable. The little moans that Seto was making was also helping in boosting Jou's ego and self-esteem.

" Jou... This isn't enough... I could do this to myself" Seto muttered, voice sounding suspiciously like a whine. The great Seto Kaiba did not whine though, it was unthinkable. Yet, when Jou wrapped a hand around his erection, beginning to pump it slowly, he did whine, pressing himself up into that hand. "Faster, puppy!"

It felt weird to have Seto calling him puppy in this kind of situation, though Jou figured it was Seto's kink. A weird kink, but a kink nonetheless. He tightened his grip, hearing a very un-Seto like squeak coming from the body beneath him as he quickened his strokes.

For a brief moment, Jou felt weirded out by the fact that he was doing this to another boy. He was no virgin, having taken Mai up on her over more than a few times, though he was a virgin when it came to the boyxboy aspect. There was no way he was going to act like a virgin though, not in Seto's presence. Besides, this seemed no different than being with a girl. Just substitute vagina for penis. This was going to be the easiest thing he had ever done in his life.

" I think... You should turn over" Jou whispered into Seto's ear.

The very idea of being on his stomach, like some dog, sent Seto into a fury. Jou was the dog, not him! Nevertheless, after some very heated words, Seto finally turned over onto his stomach. His erection pressed against the cushion of the sofa, the friction bringing him one step closer to the edge. It would be the perfect revenge if he was to mess up Jou's couch.

Hovering over Seto once again on his knees, Jou looked down at him. Well, there was only one hole that he could put it in, though the very thought of doing so caused him pure terror. What if Seto was dirty in that area? What if something went wrong? What if it got stuck? Would it even be able to fit all the way? Just how the hell would he be able to survive the hospital trip?

Gripping Seto's hips, Jou counted to three before deciding to just take the plunge, pushing himself into Seto's tight awaiting hole.

Big mistake.

Jou was on his back staring up at the ceiling before he even realized it. Screams were never a good thing was it? Not to mention his penis was no longer hard, more like wilted lettuce. It also hurt, like it had been rubbed the wrong way. And for one brief moment, he imagined someone stroking a cat in the wrong way..

" You son of a bitch! Stupid idiot! Worthless mutt!"

The string of insults continued, even after Jou heard the slam of the bathroom door. Slowly he sat up, staring at the couch as if he could get some answer from it. This little incident had only managed to sober him up a little, his head still muffled from the sake. Just what had gone wrong?

" It's never this hard with a girl... Guess it isn't like screwing a girl" he muttered, before falling back onto the floor, staring up at the ceiling once again.

' Some birthday present that was' he thought to himself, before passing out.

Author's Note: I really did try to make this a serious lemon...


End file.
